


Детектив

by opium_smoker, raveness



Series: Детектив [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opium_smoker/pseuds/opium_smoker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raveness/pseuds/raveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джону Уотсону было семь лет и три месяца, когда он впервые встретил своего Детектива в Лохмотьях. Он не ожидал, что посреди ночи на его задний двор приземлится красная телефонная будка. А кто вообще ожидает подобных вещей?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Детектив

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Detective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189032) by [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/pseuds/lotherington). 



> Перевод выполнен для WTF WHOLOCK на ЗФБ 2014.

Джону Уотсону было семь лет и три месяца, когда он впервые встретил своего Детектива в Лохмотьях. Он не ожидал, что посреди ночи на его задний двор приземлится красная телефонная будка. А кто вообще ожидает подобных вещей?

Трещина в стене опять не давала ему спать. Кажется, он смотрел на нее _часами_. Его не отпускало чувство, что внутри есть _Нечто_ и что оно смотрит на него. Джон завернулся в одеяло, поджал губы и пытался взглядом загипнотизировать трещину, его сердце громко колотилось в груди. Там определенно было _Нечто_ , и не важно, что Гарри называла его идиотом, чокнутым или заблуждающимся (ее новое любимое слово).

Телефонная будка, рухнувшая на заднем дворе, оказалась прекрасной возможностью отвлечься от трещины в стене. Подскочив от внезапного грохота, Джон осмотрел комнату, убедился, что звук шел с улицы, а не издавался этим Нечто из трещины, и только после этого встал с кровати и подошел к окну. Он залез на стопку книг под подоконником и смог выглянуть.

Его глаза удивленно распахнулись. Блестящая красная телефонная будка — он видел такие, когда ездил в Лондон на Пасху — лежала рядом с их прудиком, изнутри валил дым. Джон быстро накинул халат, надел теплые тапочки в клеточку, схватил пластмассовый фонарик и сбежал по лестнице, привычно перепрыгивая скрипящие ступеньки. Тяжело дыша от возбуждения (а не от _испуга_ ), Джон замер на мгновение и прислушался — больше никто ничего не слышал? — и открыл заднюю дверь. Он вышел на улицу, прикрыл за собой дверь и осторожно, закусив от любопытства нижнюю губу, подошел к разбитой телефонной будке. 

— Эй! — позвал Джон. Он включил фонарик и посветил на дымящуюся будку. — Ау, все хорошо?

Внутри точно кто-то должен быть. Телефонные будки просто так с неба не падают. Кто-то должен был ею управлять. Это очевидно.

Двери будки резко распахнулись, практически вырвавшись из петель. Джон отступил на несколько шагов, его глаза начали округляться, когда рука — нет, две руки — две тонкие, бледные, с длинными пальцами, руки схватились за края будки, напряглись, а потом за ними появился бледный мужчина. Он с трудом подтянулся и сел на край будки, он тяжело дышал и был весь мокрый от пота.

— Мистер, вы в порядке? — обеспокоенно переспросил Джон.

Мужчина поднял голову, и Джон замер — так пронзительно на него еще никто и никогда не смотрел. Он осмотрел Джона снизу вверх раскосыми светлыми глазами, а когда их взгляды снова встретились, улыбнулся (хотя улыбка казалась _чужой_ на его лице).

— Полагаю, я мог бы попросить у тебя сэндвич, Джон? — Вы знаете мое имя, — удивился Джон. — Хорошо, я угадал правильно. Твой маленький смешной мозг, должно быть, в смятении, верно? — произнес мужчина и снова улыбнулся. Затем вылез из будки, приземлившись рядом с гнилыми яблоками возле пруда. Джон еще немного отошел. Как этот человек узнал его имя? Он умеет читать мысли? Он упомянул мозг Джона, он _должен_ уметь читать мысли.

Мужчина поднялся и Джону пришлось задрать голову, чтобы его рассмотреть. Он оказался высоким и худым, с волевым (бабушка Джона назвала бы его волевым) лицом, у него были полные губы, длинная шея и черные кучерявые волосы. Большие руки он упер в бедра. На нем была голубая рубашка, порванная на талии и плече, и местами обугленные, порванные коричневые брюки. Ботинки выглядели поношенными и обычными, и совершенно… совершенно не вписывались в образ. Коричневый галстук свободно болтался на шее. Выглядел он… ну. В общем, на нем были _лохмотья_. И волосы торчали в разные стороны.

— Как вас зовут? Кто вы? — потребовал Джон. Мужчина вдруг упал на колени. Джон даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности. — А сам ты как думаешь, кто я? — тихо спросил незнакомец. 

Джон задумался, даже губу прикусил. Этот человек умеет читать мысли, Джон был в этом уверен. Он потерпел аварию у Джона во дворе, значит не очень умело управляет своей будкой, а это означает, что он не водитель. Он упал как раз, когда Джон думал о трещине в своей стене, так может Вселенная прислала его посмотреть на нее, выяснить, что это за Нечто находится там. А _еще_ он знал имя Джона, даже не поговорив с ним. Только самые лучшие детективы из телевизора знают такое. Джон посмотрел на мужчину, который как раз рассматривал его, тот посмотрел ему в лицо и снова растянул губы в странной улыбке. Джон кивнул.

— Вы читающий мысли детектив, — произнес Джон и скрестил руки на груди, он никогда в жизни не был увереннее. Мужчина громко удивленно засмеялся. Он смотрел на Джона широко раскрытыми глазами, сжал его плечи своими большими руками. — Ох, ты _замечательный_ мальчик, Джон Уотсон, — мужчина несильно потряс Джона. А Джон широко улыбнулся — раньше никто не называл его замечательным. — А вы? Мужчина отпустил Джона, поднялся и немного наклонился, протягивая Джону руку. — Меня зовут Детектив. Джон пожал Детективу руку. — Джон Хэмиш Уотсон. Вы пришли из-за трещины в моей стене? Брови Детектива удивленно поднялись. — Трещина в стене? Хм. Могу я на нее посмотреть? Джон кивнул, схватил Детектива за рукав рубашки и потянул в сторону дома.

— Только не шумите. Гарри спит, папа тоже, но его не разбудит и выстрел из пушки, — сказал Джон, подражая своей бабушке. — Если вы разберетесь с трещиной, я сделаю вам сэндвич, идет? Детектив кивнул и открыл рот, явно собираясь что-то сказать, но у него вырвался стон, полный боли и из тела вылетело какое-то золотое вещество. — Ах! — он сжал зубы, запрокинул голову. 

Джон нахмурился. Будет плохо, если Детектив будет кашлять звездной пылью, разбираясь с Нечто. Наверное, стоит сначала покормить его. В конце концов, он потерпел _крушение_. 

— Вы в порядке? — третий раз за эту ночь спросил Джон. Детектив кивнул. — Я все еще восстанавливаюсь, — объяснил Детектив и снова упал на колени, из его рук вылетело еще немного звездной пыли, которая развеялась на ночном ветру. — Давайте найдем вам что-нибудь поесть, — сказал Джон и снова потянул детектива за рукав. — А потом посмотрим на трещину и вы сможете разобраться с _Нечто_ , а потом я помогу вам починить волшебную будку. Детектив негромко рассмеялся, поднялся с колен и последовал за Джоном.

— Тссс, — Джон прижал указательный палец к губам и серьезно посмотрел на Детектива. Тот согласно прижал палец к полным губам и прикрыл за собой дверь, когда они зашли на кухню. Джон пододвинул Детективу стул, а сам залез на табуретку возле полочки, включил электрический чайник и достал 2 чашки. — Сделаю вам чай, — обращаясь больше к себе, чем к Детективу, сказал Джон. Детектив устроился на стуле. — Чудесная идея, Джон, — поблагодарил Детектив, рассматривая свои руки, медленно поворачивая их в разные стороны. И задумчиво произнес: — Бледнее, чем в прошлый раз. Джон фыркнул, услышав последнюю фразу.

— Вам с сахаром? — спросил мальчик, повернув голову. — Не знаю, — ответил Детектив, помахал руками. — Буду такой, какой ты сделаешь. — Детектив, который не знает, сколько сахара класть ему в чай? — воскликнул Джон, скорчил рожицу и повернулся к бледному человеку, сидящему за его кухонным столом. — Никто из нас не может знать _всего_ , Джон Уотсон, даже я, а я знаю больше, чем большинство, — говоря все это, Детектив внимательно смотрел на Джона. — И все равно вы должны знать, со сколькими ложками сахара пьете чай, — ответил Джон и посмотрел в глаза Детективу, который снова рассмеялся. Джон не понял, почему тот засмеялся. Потерпеть крушение в волшебной будке и потом даже не помнить, со сколькими ложками сахара вы любите чай — это совершенно не повод для смеха. Джон положил одну в чашку Детективу и две — в свою, затем в каждую чашку положил по чайному пакетику.

— Почему ваша волшебная будка потерпела крушение? — спросил Джон. Когда чайник закипел, он разлил воду по чашкам, взял чайную ложку из сушилки и размешал чай, чтобы заварился крепче, как учила бабуля. — Почему моя волшебная будка потерпела крушение? — переспросил Детектив и Джон кивнул. — Она сломалась, Джон, и я был слишком занят регенерацией, чтобы чинить ее. — Регенерацией? — Я изменился. Совсем недавно я выглядел совершенно по-другому. — Понятно, — сказал Джон, спустился с табурета и подошел к холодильнику, открыл его, заглянул внутрь. — Детектив, достаньте мне молоко, пожалуйста. Я еще недостаточно вырос.

Детектив встал, подошел к Джону и еще раз внимательно его осмотрел. — Ты еще недостаточно вырос, да, мистер Уотсон? — он смотрел на Джона широко раскрытыми глазами, но это не делало его уродливым, как Гарри, когда она таращит глаза. Казалось, Детектив глубоко задумался, и Джон решил, что это хорошо, потому что детективы должны думать. — Сомневаюсь, что ты вырастешь высоким, — спокойно сказал он и подал Джону упаковку молока. Джон нахмурился, но взял молоко с тихим «спасибо». — Вы очень высокий, — сказал Джон, наливая молоко в чашки. — А ты очень маленький, — ответил Детектив и резко вдохнул — из его пальцев опять посыпалась золотая пыль. — Пейте, — Джон осторожно передал Детективу чашку с чаем, а потом уселся на свое место напротив человека в лохмотьях и тоже взял чашку. Запустил пальцы в золотую пыль, что все еще летала в воздухе. 

Джон наклонил голову вбок и спросил: — Вы волшебник? — В некотором смысле, — ответил Детектив с легким смешком. Он наклонился к Джону, длинные пальцы обхватили кружку. — Я Повелитель Времени. — Повелитель Времени? — переспросил Джон, задумавшись о значении титула. — Вы… управляете временем? — Отчасти. Хотя, в основном я путешествую в нем. Сквозь все время и пространство, Джон Уотсон. Столько всего можно увидеть. 

Джон во все глаза уставился на Детектива, его дыхание участилось. — Вы путешественник во времени? Детектив кивнул, на его губах расцвела легкая улыбка. — А телефонная будка — ваша машина времени? Детектив снова кивнул. — И вы можете убрать трещину в моей стене? — Скорее всего, — ответил Детектив. — Обычно я стараюсь не вмешиваться, Доктор со своим кровоточащим сердцем и так более чем достаточно изменял ради других ткань пространства и времени, но для тебя, Джон Уотсон, только в этот раз, посмотрим, что я смогу сделать. — Спасибо, — Джон успокоено вздохнул. — А… есть _еще_? Путешественники во времени? Такие же, как вы? — _Повелители_ времени, — поправил Детектив, приподняв бровь и внимательно посмотрев на Джона. — Да, есть еще. Немного. — Повелители, да, простите, — пробормотал Джон. — Можно я пойду с вами? — спросил Джон, облизал пересохшую губу и посмотрел на Детектива, затаив дыхание в надежде. Если он уйдет с Детективом, то окажется очень далеко и от трещины в стене, и от Гарри, когда она ведет себя ужасно, и от папы в одном из тех настроений, когда невозможно предугадать его действия. — Пойдешь со мной куда? — спросил Детектив, закрыл глаза и отпил чай. — Ммм, Джон, сколько тебе лет? Это замечательный чай. — Мне семь и я умею делать хороший чай. Можно я пойду с вами? — Куда? — Сквозь все время и пространство, — ответил Джон, скопировав фразу Детектива, и прикусил нижнюю губу. — Пожалуйста. 

Детектив снова посмотрел на Джона. — Сначала я должен починить мою ТАРДИС… — Вашу _что_? — Мою ТАРДИС — Машину Мгновенного Пространственно-Временного Перемещения — мою волшебную будку. Без нее мы никуда не сможем отправиться. — Я помогу вам ее починить, — горячо пообещал Джон. Детектив улыбнулся. — Я в этом и не сомневаюсь, Джон. Давай выпьем наш чай, потом разберемся с твоей трещиной, я починю ТАРДИС и вернусь за тобой. Как тебе идея? — Детектив бросил взгляд на лицо Джона и мальчику показалось, что все его мысли были прочитаны. Джон подумал, что он… Как же это слово? Параноик. Да, наверное, это верное слово. — Вы вернетесь за мной? — спросил Джон, крепко сжав чашку. — Конечно я вернусь за тобой. — Обещаете? — Обещаю, — Детектив протянул Джону руку.

Джон серьезно на него посмотрел и пожал протянутую руку. — Вы очень холодный, — сказал Джон. — Как и все Повелители Времени. Джон улыбнулся и отпустил руку Детектива. — Вы вернетесь за мной? Возьмете посмотреть разные времена и места, правда, правда? — Я уже пообещал, что вернусь, — сказал Детектив. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Джона, прищурился и дернул губой. — Но вы обещаете? _Честно-честно_ обещаете? — Джон смотрел на Детектива, его сердце билось очень быстро, он кусал губу и подпрыгивал на месте. Люди не часто выполняли данные ему обещания. — Джон, — Детектив наклонился к Джону и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, взял его маленькие и немного полные теплые ручки в свои большие и холодные, сжал их, вылетело еще немного звездной пыли (и это _действительно_ была звездная пыль, из времени и пространства). — Джон, _обещаю_ , я вернусь за тобой.

***

_Двадцать семь лет спустя._

Джон проснулся с криком в той же кровати, которая служила ему еще в детстве. Сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, неосознанно сжал простынь в кулаках. Он весь вспотел, мокрая футболка неприятно липла к спине. Будет счастьем, если удастся хотя бы один раз проспать всю ночь, ни разу не проснувшись.

Меньше всего он хотел быть тут. С тех пор, как в 18 он съехал, комната почти не изменилась. Вернуться сюда его заставило только отчаяние. Все его школьные конспекты и учебники все еще лежали на полке над столом, там же были и кое-какие тетради по медицине, которые он забыл, когда приезжал на лето из университета. Ему 34 года, у него раздроблено плечо и постоянно болит _дурацкая_ нога, а он все еще спит в кровати, в которой спал, когда ему было 12, окруженный детскими воспоминаниями. Ящик в прикроватном столике все еще полон рисунками и историями о приключениях Джона в пространстве и времени вместе с высоким, худым и бледным мужчиной, знающим все, чьи глаза казались старше мира. Его Детектив в Лохмотьях, который обещал вернуться и не сдержал свое обещание.

Сны становились страшнее. Они стали даже хуже, чем были в детстве, до того, как Детектив (или его подсознание) закрыл трещину в стене, закрыл вместе с выглядывавшем из нее Нечто. Джон просыпался два-три раза за ночь под мокрыми от пота простынями, задыхался и хватал ртом воздух, всматриваясь в пугающую темноту широко открытыми глазами. Он слишком стар для кошмаров. Он слишком стар для этой кровати, слишком стар, чтобы жить вместе со стареющим отцом алкоголиком. И уж точно слишком стар для желания, чтобы его детский воображаемый друг оказался реальным и вернулся забрать его подальше отсюда, посмотреть Вселенную. Слишком, слишком стар.

Вздохнув, Джон опустил ноги с кровати, надел халат, взял трость и тяжело на нее опираясь, спустился на первый этаж. Он больше не мог, как раньше, пропустить скрипящую ступеньку.

Он зашел на кухню и едва не заработал сердечный приступ, когда увидел, _кто_ сидел за кухонным столом.

Джон резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Мужчина услышал его и поднял голову. Это он. Джон не забыл его лицо, его пронизывающий взгляд, руки, копну черных волос. Это его Детектив. Только он больше не в лохмотьях.

— Только не говорите, что я попал не в тот дом, — простонал Детектив. Джон только и мог, что с отвисшей челюстью изумленно смотреть на Детектива. Он так сильно сжал свою трость, что казалось еще чуть-чуть и кости прорвут кожу. — Я не собираюсь вас грабить, не надо так паниковать, — сказал Детектив, поднялся, достал удостоверение личности и ткнул им прямо Джону в лицо. Джон отшатнулся, пытаясь прочитать. На карточке было написано: _«С. Джонс, консультирующий детектив»_ , а так же значились дата и место рождения и другая, абсолютно Джону не интересная, информация.

— Я ищу маленького мальчика по имени Джон, ростом около метра, светло-русые волосы, очень серьезный, — сказал Детектив, пряча свой ID в бумажник. Джон наконец закрыл рот, потом опять открыл. — Какие-нибудь идеи, предположения? — нетерпеливо спросил Детектив. Он начал ходить туда-сюда, бормоча про себя: — Должно быть, задал неправильные координаты, ради всего… — Ты вернулся, — выдохнул Джон, наконец совладав с голосом. — Что? — Детектив перевел взгляд на Джона, подошел ближе, на этот раз посмотрел на него _внимательно_ , как годы назад на заднем дворе. — Ты вернулся, — прошептал Джон, все еще не уверенный, сон это, очень реалистичная галлюцинация или все же реальность и его Детектив _настоящий_. 

Глаза Детектива расширились, он схватил его за руку, пробуждая воспоминания тех времен, когда Джону было семь, он был потерянный и жалкий. Тогда Детектив точно так же держал его руки, назвал замечательным и пообещал, что они вместе отправятся на поиски приключений. Приключений в пространстве и времени, увидят все, что было или будет, увидят каждую звезду. Он вспомнил уверенную хватку, вспомнил, каково быть объектом столь пристального внимания, вспомнил звездную пыль, вылетающую из пальцев и рта Детектива.

— Джон? — спросил Детектив, немного наклонил голову, его рот тоже удивленно открылся. — Нет. Нет, меня не было… — Двадцать семь лет, — подтвердил Джон, глядя на Детектива с напускной свирепостью. — Не говори ерунды, я не мог… — _Двадцать семь лет_ я уверял себя, что ты и твоя волшебная будка… — ТАРДИС… — … мне привиделись, _двадцать семь лет_ убеждал себя, что путешественники во времени… — _Повелители_ времени… — … просто так не падают с неба на твой задний двор и не приглашают тебя путешествовать по разным временам и местам, двадцать семь лет я пытался сбежать из этого _проклятого_ дома только для того, чтобы однажды вернуться и увидеть, что ты _наконец-то_ появился… — Я задал неверные координаты, Джон, я все еще регенерировал, мне казалось, что я отсутствовал всего полчаса… — Двадцать семь лет. — Ты уже говорил.

Джон бросил на него взгляд, закрыл рот, отвернулся. — Нет, — сказал. — Это безумие. Я сошел с ума, это из-за болеутоляющих, да, это они виноваты. Джон кивнул сам себе, взял чайник, наполнил его водой из-под крана. — Это не реально, — бормотал Джон. Он закрыл глаза, крепко сжал трость и все продолжал тихо повторять: — Этого нет. — Уверяю тебя, Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, что _я_ реален, — сказал Детектив, который подошел настолько близко, что Джон чувствовал его дыхание.

Джон облизал губы (эта нервная привычка была у него, сколько он себя помнил) и обернулся, упершись спиной в кухонный стол. Понятия о личном пространстве за 27 лет у Детектива ни капли не изменились, и хотя Джон по-прежнему не был полностью уверен, что это не галлюцинации, говорить по этому поводу ничего не собирался. Он вздохнул.

— Где твоя одежда? — спросил Джон через несколько мгновений, на протяжении которых Детектив внимательно наблюдал за ним. — Брюки и рубашка, которые были на тебе, когда… — А, они принадлежали моему предшественнику, — ответил Детектив, махнув рукой. — Я больше не могу носить тот отвратительный галстук и те ужасные ботинки, о чем я только думал… так лучше? Он отошел на несколько шагов, улыбнулся и покрутился.

У Джона во рту пересохло. Происходило столько невозможных вещей, он не мог _хотеть_ своего воображаемого друга, да у него вообще не должно быть воображаемого друга! Ему 34, и он, черт подери, не закончит свои дни, как тот парень из фильма с кроликом. * Нет. Он ущипнул себя.

— Что, я слишком хорош, чтобы быть настоящим? — Детектив еще раз улыбнулся и засунул руки в карманы длинного пальто. — Это… это _невозможно_ , — прошептал Джон. — В каком смысле? — Ты не… не _настоящий_. Я снова сделал тебя реальным, потому что я… — _несчастен?_ Подсказал мозг. _Одинок? Напуган?_ — Путешествия во времени невозможны, летающие волшебные будки… — ТАРДИС-ы… — … путешествия во времени и пространстве невозможны, _ты_ весь — одна огромная… _невозможность_! — Как же я ненавижу, когда дети вырастают, — хмуро произнес Детектив, в его тоне проскользнула нотка снисходительного высокомерия.

Джон разозлился. — Возможно, я был бы более приветлив с тобой, если бы ты выполнил свое обещание, — бросил он. О да, вот оно, в 4 часа утра на кухне в доме своего отца он орет на продукт своего воображения. Он точно рехнулся. У Детектива хватило совести хоть немного смутиться. — Джон, — он положил руку ему на плечо. — Я так же реален, как и ты. Ты не сходишь с ума, лекарства, которые ты принимаешь из-за скверной раны в плече и контузии не вызывают галлюцинации. — Лекарства… как ты…

Детектив снова улыбнулся и подошел еще ближе к Джону. — Я же волшебник, помнишь, Джон Уотсон? — В некотором смысле, — ответил Джон, вспомнив слова Детектива, сказанные 27 лет назад за кухонным столом. Он думал об этом предостаточно. Джон выдохнул. — Ты вернулся.

Детектив кивнул, провел большим пальцем по его щеке. Прикосновение было легким, как воздух и слишком коротким. Он улыбнулся и эта улыбка коснулась его глаз. — Я сожалею, что это заняло столько времени. Джон улыбнулся в ответ. — Ты прощен. Он не мог сердиться, не сейчас, когда все оказалось _настоящим_. Настоящим? Он сжал руку Детектива, проверяя ее материальность. 

— Ты через многое прошел, пока меня не было, Джон, — Детектив утверждал, не спрашивал. Но Джон все равно кивнул, закрыв глаза. — Должен признаться, я почти рад, что так сильно ошибся. Сейчас ты намного полезнее для меня, даже с твоей ногой, — Детектив прищурился и наклонился потыкать указательным пальцем колено Джона. — С которой на самом деле все в порядке, — сказал неожиданно и поднялся. — Ты просто думаешь, что она не в порядке. — Еще и рентгеновское зрение? — Джон закатил глаза. Господи, это безумие. — Нет, — Детектив самодовольно улыбнулся. — Умею читать мысли. Помнишь? И да, это безумие. Но оно не мешает всему этому быть возможным, — Детектив снова наклонился к Джону и перешел на шепот: — Я как Алиса, стараюсь поверить в три невозможности до завтрака. 

Джон сделал шаг назад, используя трость чтобы удержать равновесие. — Эм, могу я поинтересоваться, почему сейчас я более полезен для тебя? — Во-первых, ты больше не ребенок, Джон, — ответил Детектив. — Сделай нам чаю, пожалуйста.

Джону очень хотелось сказать, чтоб тот сам себе делал этот проклятый чай, но он все равно повернулся и поставил чайник, взял с полки 2 чашки. Спросил: — Ложка сахара, немного молока? — Прошло 27 лет, а ты все еще помнишь, какой я пью чай, — заинтриговано пробормотал Детектив. — Пока я ждал твоего возвращения в первую ночь, я сделал десять чашек, — сухо ответил Джон, хотя и немного напрягся, признаваясь.

Детектив закашлялся. — Полагаю, ты теперь сам дотягиваешься до молока? — спросил он после неловкой паузы. — Да. Но ты все равно можешь мне его подать, если хочешь, — Джон улыбнулся Детективу. — Хорошо.

За время, пока Джон заваривал чай и они садились друг напротив друга, не было произнесено ни слова. Детектив внимательно смотрел на Джона, и тому казалось, что его читают, как раскрытую книгу. — Знаешь, а еще я врач, — выпалил Джон, макая диетическое печенье в чай. Детектив слегка приподнял бровь. — Если это… делает меня более полезным, — добавил Джон. — Намного, — Детектив согласно кивнул. — Военный врач, не так ли? — Точно, — подтвердил Джон, потягивая чай. — Это замечательно, — негромко сказал Детектив, его губы растянулись в улыбку. Он выпил еще немного чая, затем поставил чашку на стол, янтарная жидкость расплескалась по столу. — Тогда пошли. Одевайся. Нельзя терять время. — Я думал, что ты повелитель времени, — спокойно ответил Джон и съел еще одну печеньку. К его удивлению, Детектив запрокинул голову и громко рассмеялся. — Думаю, нас ждет много чудесных приключений, Джон Уотсон, — сказал Детектив, его старые светлые глаза сияли.

***

Через час Джон стоял перед ярко-красной телефонной будкой, спокойно стоящей на его заднем дворе, в одной руке он держал трость, а во второй спортивную сумку со своими вещами (в основном джемпера, несколько чашек, лекарства, пистолет, не совсем законно приобретенный, несколько вещей из детства). Он глубоко вздохнул и улыбнулся, все еще не до конца уверенный, что все происходит на самом деле.

Детектив открыл дверь изнутри и оперся о раму, скрестил руки на груди. Джон заглянул внутрь будки и увидел множество рычагов и кнопок, небольшую лабораторию, в которой проходило несколько экспериментов и бесконечные полки с книгами.

Джон не мог поверить своим глазам.

— Мы должны выяснить, как разобраться с трещиной в твоей стене навсегда, — сказал Детектив. — То, что я сделал 27 лет назад, было временным решением, и с тех пор я улучшил свою звуковую зажигалку. — Это может и подождать, — сказал Джон. Ему не терпелось отправиться в путь и оставить все остальное позади. — Хорошо. Куда отправимся? — радостно спросил Детектив, пропуская Джона внутрь.

_Любое время и место, все, что было и что будет, все звезды._

— Куда угодно, — ответил Джон и ступил на борт.

**Author's Note:**

> * - здесь упоминается «Харви» — американская комедия 1950-ого года, о человеке по имени Элвуд и его воображаемом друге — двухметровом кролике Харви, который снят по мотивам одноимённой пьесы Мэри Чейз. Есть еще одна история про не видимого никому, кроме главного героя, кролика в человеческий рост, на этот раз триллер — «Донни Дарко».


End file.
